Quality Entertainment
Log Title: Quality Entertainment Characters: Delusion, Springer Location: Valvolux Date: November 6th, 2018 TP: Dominicons TP Summary: Delusion gives Springer advice. Category:2018 Category:Dominicons TP Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 13:06:59 on Tuesday, 6 November 2018.' Delusion walks the streets of Valvolux, paint bright and glossy. She does not hurry, but she does visit certain particular places, stopping to speak with the locals gathered there. Springer is in the center are of where the festival was.. looking over the few stalls that are still up from the crafting event, a box under one arm with what looks like might be some random things he might of purchased from the stalls. Delusion strolls through the festival area, pausing by a couple of stalls to make notes. She notices Springer, who is honestly hard to overlook, and approaches. "Good morning," she greets. Springer finishes talking with the Valvoluxian and exchanges something with the Neutral and sets what looks like a few large blocks of a clear looking material and sets it in the box before he turns in the direction he was greeted at and smiles as he see's Delusion. He stands up straight before giving a bow to the Dominicon, "Good morning, Miss. things have been going well for the city it appears. The Festival seems to have went over well." Delusion nods. "I'm quite pleased with how it went," she observes. "Did you enjoy yourself?" Springer chuckles and rolls his shoulder a bit, "I got to escort a lady to the costume event. Which was rather entertaining.. though I did miss who won it. Had to go before the end." Delusion chuckles. "Windblade took the prize for that one, dressed as a goddess of death. She certainly had the flair for it." Springer tilts his head to the side, "That was Windblade? Huh.. was a good costume then." He shifts his box as he tries to settle it a bit more comfortably at his side, "I hope no one ended up causing any trouble? I saw a few Cons.. well Decepticons.. in the crowds." Delusion smirks. "No trouble so far. There'll be a few more sweeps to make sure there's nothing hidden where it can cause trouble, but so far it seems to have been as peaceful as intended." Springer chuckles, "Anyone who does try to leave something behind deserves that falls upon them for screwing with the city or the Dominicons." Delusion nods. "Indeed. Though in this case, prevention is preferable to vengeance." She clasps her hands behind her back. Springer chuckles a bit and nods, "Less fun though at times." he waves at the Festival, "Out on patrol? Or just wandering?" Delusion nods. "Patrol, more or less. Checking in with the teams that worked on the festival and its clean up. The citizens here did most of the work, and did it well." Springer looks around agian, "I noticed the citizens have been working on it. A good work ethic.. party hard and work hard." Delusion chuckles. "Yes, hard work seems to be the theme here." She tilts her head inquiringly at Springer. "Did you find some fellow spirits here?" Springer wiggles the box under one arm, "Found some rare bits of metal and materials that look like they could be used to make some intersting things. Need to apologize to Cyc, so was looking to make something.. not sure what she would want though." Delusion smirks. "Ah, the pink propagandist? I don't know her taste in art, unfortunately. What did you do to upset her?" Springer considers how best to respond to that.. "She said something I found.. not very nice. And I replied rather sharply, more then I had intended." Delusion nods. "So are you apologizing for the remark, or for the tone in which it was given?" Springer again ponders that... then shrugs, "Tone more then anything. What she said was wrong. But slamming her down like I did is not exactly the best way to get her attitude changed." He grins a bit, "Well for her. I know morre Cons who I think it would help, and maybe a few Bots." Delusion nods in understanding. "I am sure you'll manage. You're the image of the dashing Autobot as it is." Springer bahs, "Why do people keep saying that?" He tries to look annoyed, but fails utterly and just looks a bit happy. After all, a good image is better then one known for just wrecking things. Delusion arches an optic ridge. "Perhaps they say it because it's true," she says with a hint of humor. "Typhoon seems quite impressed with it." Springer actually... looks a little uncomfortble, a hand raises up and scratching at his neck, "Uhm.." And for once, seems at a loss for words as he stands there and shifts from one foot to another. Delusion leans over, a smirk on her face. "Did you not realize?" Springer leans back just a bit in response, coughing briefly, "I am sure I do not know what you mean." His optics seem to be looking every BUT at Delusion. Delusion chuckles. "Ah, such denial. And she such an innocent, too!" Springer uses his height advantage and looks over Delusion's head, "Denial? Innocent? How is she inn...." Then the bulb finally lights up in his head, and he facepalms, "Oh for the love of the Primes.." Delusion smirks, folding her arms over her chest. "A Wrecker indeed. All those poor femmes." Springer blinks and stands back up striaght again, his optics locking on Delusion, "I would nveer hurt anyone much less a fe..." Then he falls silent for a second then huffs a sigh, "Aaannnddd.. your screwing with me. Aren't you?" Delusion arches her optic ridges. "Perhaps I am," she allows, her smirk mischeivous. "Though if you're really not aware of Typhoon's falling all over herself when you're around, your situational awareness needs improvement." Springer grunts a bit, "Honestly? Was not really.. sure." He raises both hands in a shrug... but quickly brings one back down to grab the box before it can drop to the ground, "She is.... differnt then most of the Femmes I have encountered before. So perhaps you are correct.. " Delusion opens a hand. "That may be due to her youth. Or that she was built on Earth and steeped in that culture first. Of course, both those attributes are shared by the other Weatherbots. That would give ample sample size if you were of a mind to experiment." She keeps a straight face for the last sentence. Springer stares at Delusion, then mutters something to himself, "Have a point about that.. and admit was surprised at her actions at Maccram's" Then the last part registers, "By the All-Spark.. /one/ is confusing enough! Do not need to deal with a team of them!" Delusion nods. "And you were just trying to come up with a way to apologize to Mesocyclone, yes? I think it might already be too late for that." Springer mutters again, shoulders slumping for a moment before he shrugs a bit, "Well.. My actions, my responsibilities I guess." Delusion chuckles. "Admirable. If you can't avoid the pain, may as well embrace it." Springer blinks, "Pain? Why wold there be pain?" Springer is clearly just a tiny bit off step as he tries to get his bearings staightened out. Delusion shakes her head. "You really don't know, do you? Ah, the warrior life, where the only wounds come from battle." She smirks. "Well, someday you'll figure it out." Springer just looks.. confused at this point. "Are we still talking bout Typhoon?" Delusion inclines her head. "Of course we are. And you might lead with the idea that you're hopelessly lost and have no idea what's going on. It might help. There are those that find it endearing." Springer is clearly actually considering doing what Delusion suggested, though he is clearly still unsure on his stance on the entire thing. Delusion tucks her hands behind her back, giving Springer a bit to consider his situation before she speaks again. "Honestly, well-meaning types like yourself usually come out alright if they're in earnest about it. It could be a growth experience." Springer looks at Delusion, "And why.. are you offering this advice?" Delusion chuckles. "It costs me nothing.. and this is quality entertainment." Springer deadpans at Delusion, "I am glad I can be so entertaining for you." He falls quiet and looks down, lost in thought before he grunts briefly and looks back at Delusion, and almost grudgingly says "Thank you." Delusion arches an optic ridge. "You're welcome," she says politely. "And good luck. If the Weatherbots are at all as closely knit as my sisters and I are, you may need it." Springer blinks /again/.. this day is not going as he had planned for it, and his reply is rather simple at /that/ comment, "Oh slag." Delusion gives Springer a sympathetic pat on the arm and turns her attention back to her patrols, letting the Autobot stew in her wake. Log session ending at 16:20:19 on Tuesday, 6 November 2018.